Hermione and Harry Forever
by jlcash
Summary: I do not own rights to this. All rights go to J.wling. Harry feels like he's losing Ginny. There's nothing he can do about it except try to win her love back. But as Draco shows back up in both of there lives will Harry lose Ginny forever. Will he become broken hearted or find love with the women he once cared about but never gave a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione Always Together

I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter books. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Has Harry, Hermione, Minerva, and cast. Would love to have reviews. Give me your opinions and I can make it better.

Harry had always felt like Ginny was hiding something but he wasn't sure what. But now with Draco showing up he thinks he knows what she's hiding. Will Draco cause Harry to get a broken heart or will Harry find love for someone other then Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table in the Weasleys house playing chess. It seemed like Harry was finally starting to earn back Ginny's love. But as school was about to start back up at Hogwarts Harry started to doubt whether he would be able to keep it while he was away teaching.

As Harry walked into the Great Hall for the first day of lunch back at Hogwarts he took a look around. It was strange for him to be walking in for the first time as a professor instead of a student.

"Harry! It's great to see you. How've you been?" Hermione said.

"I've been great Hermione. What have you been up too?" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, I just got back from a conference on the rights of house elves and all magical creatures. On top of that I'm taking over this year on Transfiguration since Minerva is Headmaster now." Hermione said seeming kind of jumpy.

"That explains why you're here. Looking around it feels like so much has changed. I have so many memories here but at the same time I don't because this isn't the same school I grew up in." Harry told her.

"I know what you mean. After the battle with Voldemort I felt like everything I loved here had been destroyed. But if you look around and just feel the air around you Harry; you'll realize it's the same place as before. It's just changed as time has." Hermione said.

"Your always so bright Hermione," Harry told her, "you see the best in everyone and everything."

"If I don't, then who will?" Hermione asked.

As they are talking Minerva walks up to her seat to call order to the Great Hall.

 **"** Excuse me will everybody take a seat?" Minerva yelled and then raising her voice louder yelled, "I said will everybody take a seat!" Thank you. Another year is starting and it's time to begin sorting. Hermione would you do me the favor of placing the hat on the first years?"

" I'd love too." Looking at Harry, "Isn't James in his first year here?" Hermione told her jumping happily.

"Yes, and that just means that this year is going be an eventful year." Harry told her looking worried.

Harry watched as names were called out of the sorting hat. He couldn't lie he was excited for his first child to get sorted.

"Next up, James Potter." Hermione yelled.

As the sorting hat was about to be placed on James's head it yelled- "A Potter?" "Has it really been that long? Where shall I put you? Shall you go where your parents made there legacy or put you in a house to make your own?" "Hmm, I see. Gryffindor!" The room broke into applause and the Gryffindor table jumped up and exploded in cheer. Harry was so happy for his son that he was the last one to finish cheering.

 **"** Now that Sorting is over let us feast." Minerva called over the great hall. "But first never forget, "Draco Dormiens nunquam titillandus. Let us feast!"

At that the plates filled with food and the cups with drinks the first day back at Hogwarts for Harry was great. Except for the fact that Ginny hadn't wrote to him. "Why wouldn't she right to me? " Harry thought, " She said she would, i'll just have to write to her first."


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgiveable

Ginny felt extremely guilty. She hadn't written to Harry since he got to Hogwarts. Not only that, but she was seeing Draco and she knew that would crush Harry.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled. "Are you in here?"

"Yes Draco, I'm in the kitchen." Ginny answered him.

"What's wrong Ginny, you look so sad." Draco asked her.

"I know that Harry will get crushed when I tell him I'm leaving him. It'll kill him if I try to take James away as well." Ginny said sadly.

"Your following your heart my love. If he wants you to be happy then he will allow you to do that; even if it means taking your only child away from him." Draco replied.

"I just feel like I'm ruining everything." Ginny said.

"Your not and Harry will have to get over it. If he wants to keep James then we can fight for custody. We can also have our own kids you know." Draco told her as he rubbed her back comfortably.

"Your right. I just want to be happy and Harry hasn't been around enough to make me happy. You've made five times happier then I ever was with Harry in a few months. Thank you Draco." Ginny said with a slight smile.

"It's no problem. Look I have to go to work I just thought I'd drop by. I love you my little redheaded princess." Draco said.  
As Draco walked out of the Potter household a little white owl flew in.

"Hello, Snowballs! What have you got for me today?" Ginny asked the small owl. "Oh no, it's a howler. This isn't good that means something bad has happened." Ginny said to herself.

 _Ginny, I'm very disappointed in you. I've never been so hurt in my life. It wasn't so bad at first then I remembered how you tried to have our son lie to me about your affairs. How could you? I will never understand what I have done for you to fall out of love with me and I guess I have no choice but to let you go. But get this, if you think that I'm going to let you take my son away from me your wrong. After the stress you put him through you better be careful about asking to see him. I may never forgive you for this but who knows maybe I will. Just know this, when Draco tears you apart and makes you fall into a field of nothingness; I won't be there to baby you and neither will James._

As the howler stopped it's horrid screeching Ginny realized how sick she felt. She ran to the restroom and threw up. It wasn't the letter that was making her feel this bad it couldn't be. She didn't care that much about what Harry thought about her and Draco. Maybe she was upset about the way she had gone about being happy but that didn't make since either.

The last time she had felt this bad was when she was pregnant with James. And with that thought a startling realization hit her. "I'm pregnant, but with who's baby? Draco or Harry's? Ginny asked herself as she broke into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was pacing in his office. His role here at Hogwarts wasn't a big deal. He taught Flying Classes in place of Madam Hootch who had decided not to return to Hogwarts this year. Finally, when he thought he would wear a whole into the floor he decided it was time to go to dinner. He had just taken his seat when the unexpected happened. Draco Malfoy walked in the school.

"Ahh, welcome Draco!" Minerva said. "I'm glad you could make it. Excuse me everyone, Quiet down now. Thank you! I just wanted to introduce you all to your knew Potions Professor Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you Minerva." Draco told her and looked at the table.

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if you took a seat by him Draco." Minerva told him.

"Thanks Minerva!" Draco said and took his seat.

Harry got uncomfortable, he wanted to be nice to Draco but he wasn't sure whether or not it was possible. He was taking away his only reason to live.

"Hello Harry." Draco said looking at him hesitantly. "We need to talk after dinner."

"I already know about you and Ginny." Harry snapped at him. "So don't bother. I thought we were friends Draco I don't understand how you could steal your friends wife." Harry said angrily.

"I didn't know this was going to happen Harry you've got to believe me." Draco said. "Hears another thing and your not going to like it. Ginny's pregnant; at least I think she is, she won't admit it to me." Draco told him.

"If she is pregnant then whose baby will it be. Do you realize the turmoil your about to put my family name through. I could deal with a divorce but not with my wife committing adultery, Draco." Harry said in a hushed voice so others wouldn't hear.

"I'm not sure whose baby it will be Harry; but I know that I want to be there for Ginny even if you don't want me there. And if the baby is mine then you must know that I'm not just going to walk away. Ginny means a lot to me and so will the baby." Draco told him.

"I think you mean if the baby is yours. Oh, and do me a favor; while you're here stay away from my son. I don't want you near him or trying to steal him from me. He's the only thing I have left linking me to this world and I won't let you take him from me." Harry told Draco as he got up and left the Great Hall.

As he was walking he hadn't expected so many people not eating dinner. He was halfway to his office when he heard someone call his name.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "Harry what's wrong with you. I've been calling your name for the last three minutes." Hermione said looking at his face; while he tried to avoid her eyes. "Harry what's wrong? What happened? I can tell your upset but I'm not a mind reader your going to have to tell me what's wrong."

"Draco is the knew Potions Professor here at Hogwarts. And to make it worse Ginny is pregnant and we aren't sure whose baby it is. Hermione my life is falling apart. What am I supposed to do?" Harry ranted sadly.

"You move on. I know it hurts now Harry but you have to move on." Hermione said to him as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry couldn't sleep. It'd been a long eventful day and he wasn't sure what to do about anything that had happened. He knew he had to do something before his life got too out of hand. He just wasn't sure what. Finally, about an hour or so later he finally slipped away; letting a dreamless sleep take him.

"Good morning Harry. How'd you sleep?" Hermione asked him.

"Okay I guess Hermione, how did you sleep?" Harry asked her.

"I slept great, well I guess just okay. I'm not going to lie to you Harry I was worried about you." She told him. "You were a wreck the last time I saw you, and it worried me."

"Yeah, it worried me too. I've just got a lot going on right now and I'm not sure how to handle it." Harry told her sadly.

"I get what you mean. We better hurry to the Great Hall or we'll miss breakfast." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Draco sat in your seat yesterday. Minerva told him he could so.." Harry began when Hermione cut him off.

"Look there he is, we need to hurry so we can get our seats then." Hermione said as she pushed Harry towards the Great Hall and right past Draco.

As they settled into there seats Draco walked in and took one look at them before going to take a seat by Neville.

"Wow, that was fun." Hermione said to Harry. "I think I'm going to eat fast and then go for a walk. After Ron left me I started to take long walks because they helped get the stress out of me."

"If you don't mind then I'd like to go with you. I need to walk some stress out, or fly it out, or punch it out, on Malfoy…" But before Harry could continue Hermione cut him off by saying: "Harry I get the point. Yes, you can come for a walk with me."

As they finished eating Minerva walked over to them. "Harry, Hermione, I need to talk to you about Draco." She said as the pair gave each other a look. "I want him to feel like he's a big part in teaching here and I want you to talk to him and be his friends. You need to put aside whatever has happened in the past and act like professionals."

"I can put aside the past professor because Draco earned my trust and loyalty then." Harry told her. "But I can't get over what he's done to me now, and I'm sorry to say this to you because I care about you Minerva, but I don't give a shit about Draco now, and I will not be nice to him."

"Harry, please you must or he may turn out like his father or Severus that is my worst fear. I want so much more than for him then to be a double agent and end up dead for it." Minerva said.

"Maybe Hermione and Neville can do the job then. I can't; you don't know what is going on in my life and I can't let just let the man who is destroying it into it." Harry snapped at her and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Minerva, Harry may not want me to tell you this but I think I need too." Hermione started. "Ginny cheated on him with Draco and has been for a few months now. And to make it worse James knew and Ginny begged him not to tell anybody including Harry. Do you understand how angry Harry his; I would be angry if I just found out about my husband cheating on me."

"I understand that, but can't he just try to put it aside for the school year and not worry the students with this hatred. They are both the head of their houses, and I need them to treat students with justice and equality not anger and hatred." Minerva said sadly.

"It's not that simple Minerva. Ginny is pregnant and neither Draco nor Harry know if its there baby. Think about it they're both angry the only difference between them is that one has more to lose then the other." Hermione told her.

"Oh my, I didn't expect any of this." She said sadly.

"I know you didn't Minerva. But for these two men they're in love with the same person and don't know what to do about it. I'd better go. Harry is going to be needing a friend right now." Hermione said as she walked out

"Oh my, this is going to be a long year." Minerva said going back to her seat.


End file.
